Kidnapped
by Hamza9236
Summary: Just when Conner, Amaya and Greg’s lives couldn’t get anymore complicated, it does. Now after being seen by an unfamiliar face, they are taken away into space to work for a certain evil overlord.
1. Nappa On Earth

**V: Hello, and were back with another story. This is insanity. I need to lay down. So, anyway, enjoy the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 1: Nappa On Earth

"Sire." Zarbon said, speaking in his usual husky voice. "I have some rather unsettling news."

Frieza set down his wineglass on the sidearm of his hover chair and continued to stare through the wall-sized window at the vast expanse of space. A small smile spread over his pink cheeks. Any of Zarbon's bad news would pale in comparison to the various achievements of Frieza's army over the past year. According to the best scientists in the Frieza Force, his empire currently ruled more than half of the known universe. If some of his low level troops failed to conquer some backwater planet, then he would send a mid-level soldier in to clean up the mess.

"Zarbon." Frieza said, sounding most disinterested. "I do not care for this pessimistic attitude of yours. Speak."

Zarbon gulped. "An uprising has begun in one of your galaxies, codename Frieza 1892."

Frieza slowly rotated his hover chair around so that he was facing Zarbon, who knelt on one knee and bowed his head before his master. This news did in fact concern Frieza. 1892 was a challenging galaxy to conquer- so challenging that he had to send in the Ginyu Force, who subdued all of the three life bearing planets in two days. Each planet was home to a different civilisation, although Frieza could not quite remember their names. All he knew is that many of their warriors were powerful enough to be drafted into his army.

"How far has the uprising spread?"

Zarbon cleared his throat before answering immediately. "The Rox, the Welish, and the Glocons have formed an alliance with one another. I received word twenty minutes ago that their respective armies completely wiped out the presence of the Frieza Force in the galaxy, Sire. Not only did a few elite soldiers fall, but the 680th Spacecraft fleet that was stationed just outside the galaxy was annihilated as well. Before they even had a chance to retaliate to the uprising."

"I see." Frieza replied calmly. "This is a bit of a pickle, isn't it?"

"Yes sire. It would be problematic for us to call back the Ginyu Force, but I would recommend it as the best option considering the circumstances."

Zarbon knew there were other solutions to this problem. For starters, he knew that he or even Dodoria could effortlessly quell the said rebellion. But Zarbon didn't like getting his hands dirty. Planet purging and destroying were tasks relegated to common soldiers, not beautiful Elite Generals like him. He also knew that Dodoria felt the same way- and Dodoria sorted out the last rebellion. With Frieza being Frieza, he'd likely give Zarbon the mission out of fairness to Dodoria.

"Absolutely not Zarbon." said Frieza, and Zarbon's heart sank, "We will not call back the Ginyu Force. Their current assignment is of a huge level of importance to me. Beyond what a fool like you could understand."

"Yes sire." said Zarbon, nodding his head frantically. In the past few weeks, Frieza had become obsessive about some faraway wild goose chase he'd sent the Ginyus on. Not even Zarbon himself knew about the mission's nature.

"I have another solution. Would you like to hear it?"

"Yes, sire."

"We send my favourite little Prince Vegeta to Galaxy 1892."

Zarbon's eyes widened in shock. Sending the Prince there could be a costly mistake.

"Sire, please may I remind you about the treaty we signed with King Vegeta?"

"What part of the treaty, Zarbon?"

"In our treaty with the King, he made it very clear that Prince Vegeta would be allowed to serve in the Frieza Force only if he was accompanied by the Saiyan General Nappa on missions. Nappa has left for a small vacation not only two days ago, my lord."

Frieza chuckled. At four years of age, Vegeta's power level had reached a good five thousand, almost twice the other Saiyan monkey's. And Frieza knew that Vegeta hated Nappa babysitting him on missions. Maybe the boy even resented his Father for adding such an annoying condition into the treaty. Perhaps if he let Vegeta go off on this mission alone, he'd seem like the "good guy" compared to King Vegeta. That could work in his favour if he ever decided to eradicate the Saiyan race.

"Zarbon, send for the Prince immediately."

Zarbon clenched his jaw in frustration. As his empire's size increased exponentially over the last year, Zarbon had witnessed his master's ego grow even larger, if that were somehow possible. He feared that Frieza's ever-increasing confidence was leading him to make rash decisions.

"Sire, forgive my impudence, but what will we do if the Prince is unsuccessful in his mission and dies? You know that King Vegeta is terribly fond of his only son and heir."

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it, Zarbon."

Zarbon clenched his jaw even tighter. If the Saiyans rebelled, the results for the Empire would be catastrophic to say the least. Zarbon feared King Vegeta immensely- the leader of all the Saiyans was said to be as intelligent as a Tuffle, and if he were strategic about a rebellion, he could wipe out most of the Frieza Force. All he would have to do was teach the Royal Bloodline Technique of creating an artificial moon to more Saiyans. Zarbon gulped at the thought. Finding Soldiers with the minimum power level of 400 to join the Army was hard enough already, and Zarbon hated the prospect of having to literally scour the stars to recruit billions of men at this level when the scientific statistics said that only 1% of living organisms could be that strong. Quelling a Saiyan rebellion could only be done through the combined efforts of Frieza, Zarbon, Dodoria and the Ginyu Force. By the time they could respond to the Saiyans, most of the Frieza Force would be gone.

"Sire, I could go instead-"

"My mind is made up Zarbon." Frieza said firmly, and Zarbon immediately stopped speaking, "Summon the Prince here. Now."

At that moment, a hissing sound came from the back of the room and a silver door slid open. Dodoria ran through it and collapsed in front of Frieza.

"Lord, Lord Frieza." he said through pants, "terrible news. There has been an uprising in Frieza 1892-"

"I've already told him." said Zarbon out of the corner of his mouth, barely able to mask his frustration at the fat oaf's lateness.

"Oh, I see." said Dodoria. "And if I may ask, what do you suggest we do about it Lord Frieza?"

"Simple." said Frieza, his slimy purple slips curving into a smile, "I suggest we send Prince Vegeta to deal with it. After all, his combat record is stupendously good, and-"

"Forgive me, Sire, but isn't that a little rash?" Dodoria said quickly, remembering King Vegeta's stipulation regarding the Prince and Nappa being on a distant planet somewhere in deep space.

Frieza jumped out of seat and slapped Dodoria across the face with his worm-like tail, sending him crashing into the chamber's back wall.

"Obviously I didn't beat you enough when you were a fat little boy Dodoria." said Frieza, floating back down into his hover chair. "Otherwise, you would know by now that it is rude to interrupt someone else when they are speaking. Especially if it is the most supreme being in all of existence."

"Yes Sire." said Dodoria, rubbing his sore cheek. "I am very sorry indeed."

"If the Prince does not want to take the mission, he will not have to. said Frieza. "I will send either you or Zarbon in that case."

Frieza saw the look of disbelief sweeping across the faces of Zarbon and Dodoria, and he smiled inwardly to himself. Someone rejecting an order from Frieza and living to tell the tale was unheard of. But Frieza wanted Vegeta to view him as a Father, as someone he could trust and respect. That way, Frieza could exploit the Saiyan Prince for as long as he lived without having to fear a rebellion from him in the future. However, it would most likely never come to that. From his weekly or so encounters with the Prince, Frieza could tell that the boy was aware of his place. He never disobeyed orders or spoke back.

"But for now Dodoria, you can redeem your previous rudeness by summoning the Prince for me. Especially seeing as Zarbon isn't even capable of following a simple order."

"Yes, my Lord. I shall summon the Prince right away."

Meanwhile, Nappa was on Planet Earth for his vacation. Apparently, where Frieza's ship was, the planet was only about an hour away from it.

Nappa knew he had to control his temper, so whenever he got into a fight, he lightly smacked them. To them, it was a very hard one. He also wore their clothing so he wouldn't look like an outcast for the time being.

Now, he was in a park and saw a very strange building.

It looked like a gigantic totem pole, with three symbols on it. On top, a red owl mask, in the middle, a blue cat mask, and on the bottom a green gecko mask.

"Huh, wonder what this is for."

Nappa stared at the building for a few seconds.

"Heh, what does it matter. It's not of any importance to me. Besides, it's not like I'll ever see anything related to that again." Nappa said as he walked away.

**V: Well, I think you know what the ending was about. The beginning was just something random. It will have nothing to do with the story. So, see you guys next time.**


	2. The PJ Masks

**B: Well, looks like this story is back in business. Hope it goes well. Also, how come no one has ever wrote a fanfic about the PJ Masks being exposed. That was probably the first thing I ever expected to see when I entered that section. There was a good crossover between this and PPG, and it's pretty simple, but enjoyable. Now that that's over with, enjoy. And yes, Vanoss is not here, we took him away. **** And to anyone who was wondering, when they're heroes, I will refer to them as they're hero names. When they're not, I'll refer to them as their real names. Now let's continue, and if you watch TeamFourStar, then you'll see a reference here. Btw, I'm not a big fan of it. Sorry to disappoint.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I will not repeat who they belong to because we already know.**

Chapter 2:

Many years later...

They go into the night to save the day.

Who are these heroes to show you the way?

Well, let's find out.

The city... it was a beautiful place for three young third graders. But, it was also a very dangerous place to them. Because in the night, villains would cause trouble. Which is why these three kids would go into the night to save the day!

Connor, Amaya, and Greg dedicated their night time... to fighting crime. It wasn't too easy for them, and at times they would get super tired to go to school in the morning, which made their parents wonder what they were doing at nighttime.

Oh yeah... did I mention that their super hero identities were a secret.

That's right. No one else knew they were the PJ Masks except for the villains. In fact, no one has even seen them in action... yet, which is bull since it seems that not a single person is outside during the night. Is it illegal? Does no one work night shifts? Because whoever made that as a rule, if it is, is mentally retarded. Anyway, back to the main story.

Connor was the oldest, and became Catboy, who used his super speed and cat like reflexes.

Amaya was the only girl of the group, and became Owlette, and used her flight and airtime.

Greg was the youngest, and became Gekko, using his muscles and strength.

With these abilities, this brave band of heroes is ready to face infamous villains, to stop them from messing with their day.

They call themselves... the PJ Masks.

One day at school, there were lots of kids in class, talking to one another. That's when a brunette boy wearing blue walked in. This was Connor, who was followed by a blonde boy wearing green, who was Greg, "Gee, Connor. We sure haven't fought any of our villain recently..." he said to his friend.

Connor nodded as they sat to their desks, "I know. But that's kind of a good thing. It's been getting pretty tiring going out nearly every night."

"I guess you're right. We could use the rest..."

It's true. They haven't exactly been fighting crime for a few days. The crime rate has gone low for now, which while it was relieving for the Masks, it was also suspicious. For all they know, the villains they face almost every single night of their lives could be planning something sinister.

The Masks had three specific villains that they ever fought.

The first was Romeo, a mad scientist boy whose goal was to take over the world. He often invent different types of mechanisms to use against the PJ Masks, but they always failed.

Another was Luna Girl, who was appropriately named. Her origins are unknown, but it seems that she comes from the Moon due to her love for it. She also has little moth's as her helpers, and even they have a mind of their own.

Next was Night Ninja, also appropriately named. He was just as skilled as any real ninja. He also had minions called Ninjalinos. It was unknown of who... or what they even were. They didn't even speaks English. Were they just kids brainwashed by Night Ninja? They will probably never know, but maybe one day they will.

The next, well I just don't want to say them because I see no point in doing so whatsoever, because I feel like you know who I'm going to say, and I just plain don't like them.

"Hey guys," Connor called out to his friends. "Since we haven't seen any sign of Romeo, Night Ninja, or anyone else lately, do you think they're thinking of a big plan? Last time that happen, we almost lost, and if it weren't for Armageddon, we would have lost."

"Yeah, I think tonight, we gotta be extra careful, but I'm sure we can handle it!" Greg cheered.

"Yeah, I promise you, tonight won't be any different from before!" Connor claimed, but unfortunately, tonight he wouldn't be able to keep that promise.

* * *

Later, it was night in the city, and the PJ Masks were in their headquarters, waiting. Tonight, there weren't any villains on the scene so far. Naturally, they wouldn't be called villains. The people who they would meet soon would surely be called such. The villains they face are just kids who have nothing to do with their life, in my opinion.

"Catboy, I'm bored," Owlette complained.

"So am I, but we have to stay alert. Romeo, Luna Girl or Night Ninja could make a move at any second," Catboy replied.

"Say, where's Gekko?"

"Beats me. I know he's taking a drive around the Gecko Mobile scoping out the city.

So far, nothing out of the ordinary, but far away, something else was occurring, as high in the sky, in fact, in space, an unknown flying object was soaring through the vast space, entering Earth's atmosphere. Due to the flying object entering the planet's atmosphere at a very high speed, the air and the body entering it caused it to be burnt with flames.

* * *

It was day time, on the other side of the planet, it was peaceful, as seven years have passed since the day a legendary warrior defeated a son of a demon who went by the name of Piccolo.

The flamingos were causally eating grass, and animals were simply relaxing in a farm as a fatigued farmer laid his hat on the back compartment of his old blue, beat-up, pickup truck and sighed, taking a breather.

The farmer was of average height, his hair was black, his hat looked like straw hat with a black rope, wore round glasses, mustache, a plain shirt underneath a denim overall, and brown working boots.

The farmer removed his hat from his head and fanned himself.

"Boy, I think that's it for the cows today. I suppose I should see how my chickens are doing," the farmer said.

Then, something caught the farmer's attention.

Something burning red, what the farmer would presume as, a meteor, or an UFO. The flying object hurtled overhead the farmer and crashed a little further in his farm, causing debris of clouds to form.

The farmer could simply gape in utter shock.

"No, not my marijuana farm!" the farmer cried out, and after a few seconds of composing himself, he decided to jump into his car, and drive away, and to his displeasure, many weeds have been utterly decimated, but that wasn't his biggest concern. It was whatever that object was.

Along with him was a shotgun he brought in case he might needed to shot something.

"Umm, what am I supposed to do now?" he asked himself, as door of the metallic pod opened, and a short man got out of it, frightening the farmer.

The man levitated up into the air, and landed on the ground in front of the farmer. The dumbfounded farmer could simply stagger backwards as he continued to gawk at the farmer. The mysterious man stepped on the edge of the crater in front of the farmer and looked at him with a scowl on his face. He didn't seem to be pleased with seeing the farmer.

"Y-You're, on my, property," he said as he set up his shotgun.

"Is that so?" the man said as he pressed a button on a device attached to one of his ears, and it scanned the farmer, showing some sort of alien language, much to the farmer's confusion, but much to the alien's annoyance. "As expected, this planet is comprised of insufferable weaklings."

He scowl grew as he took a step forward, provoking the farmer to bring it on. The farmer nearly jumped out of his skin as he backed away.

He threatened the man with a pointed gun, "If you take one more step, I'll shoot you! I-I mean it!"

The man chuckled with glee. "Oh really, then by all means, why don't you fire at me right here and now?" he said provokingly, taking another step forward.

The farmer panicked and fired his gun at the man, but to his astonishment, the man shot his hand to his face in one instant and caught the bullet in mid-air, with a smirk on his face. He held the bullet between his thumb and index finger.

The farmer's world shattered. He just caught a bullet! Just who is this person?

The farmer shook himself from his stupor and made an attempt to flee. Before the farmer could turn around, the man flicked the bullet straight into the farmer's head, hitting the truck, totaling it and knocking him out.

"What a fragile breed of people," the alien said before pressing the same button a few more times on his device, until it stopped beeping as he turned his head a bit to the left.

"So, that's where Tarble has been all this time," he said as he ascended into the sky slowly, before flying away in hyper speeds.

Tarble himself, was the younger brother of Prince Vegeta. What was he doing in a backwater planet like Earth? He was born with a very low power level and was considered an embarrassment to royalty, so he was sent away to a remote planet, but never seemed to forget anything. When he a baby when sent away, he still had his traditional armor, as well as his own scouter.

When was little, something happened to his scouter, which by that time, Tarble didn't know what it was, so he kept it in case someone knew about it. Anyway, what had happened was someone had seemed to reach his scouter, and to his surprise, was his big brother Vegeta.

Years later, as they talked, began to discuss important matters, like Frieza and his army, before Vegeta questioned his progress on the backwater planet, and had informed him of a Saiyan named Kakarot, who was the son of Bardock, a Saiyan who could possibly King Vegeta himself in terms of power.

Tarble has discussed he had settled in and had a wife and kid, who's name was Connor. It was then Vegeta had an idea. Although Tarble was greatly against it, he knew he could not stand up to Vegeta's might, so he had to agree. It was during this very night, the plan would soon start.

Vegeta was now halfway across the planet, as he used his scouter to scope out the location of his target, and he had a pretty low power level, and was surrounded by multiple other power levels.

Vegeta smirked. _Perfect, I can take my intended prey, and take those weaklings out of commission.  
_

* * *

In the Cat Car, Catboy was using one of his powers to listen for their villain of the night, Night Ninja.

Suddenly... he heard gibberish, "Over here!" He made a sharp turn to the left, as a few purple things came into views... Ninjalinos. "I wonder what Night Ninja is up to..." Gekko wondered.

"Obviously no good..." Owlette replied.

"Well, whatever it is, we'll stop him!" Catboy added as he screeched to a halt. The Masks jumped out of the vehicle, and landed in front of a figure dressed in colors as dark as the night.

"Well now... if it isn't the PJ Pests..." Night Ninja sneered, his cold blue eyes burning into the Masks.

But they couldn't let their guard down. If they know this nasty ninja, they know that he'll try anything to get them out of his way.

"Night Ninja... what are you up to...?" Catboy asked as the villain advanced towards him and his friends.

"Oh, why do you think I would be up to something?" Night Ninja asked, pretending to be innocent.

"We saw one of your Ninjalinos running around today," Owlette explained.

The ninja chuckled as his Ninja minions giggled, "Oh that. They were just spying on you three, just to get your attention. Now that you're here, I have you right where I want you!"

Suddenly, the Ninjalinos surrounded the Masks, blocking their every exit. Just what was Night Ninja planning?

"Ninjalinos! Attack!"

Before Catboy, Owlette, and Gekko could even react, the ninja minions jumped on them, attempting to give them fierce punches and kicks. But that only lasted for a few seconds, before the Masks were able to pushed them off.

All three of them were caught by surprise by this attack, as Night Ninja laughed, "That was almost too easy. For you see, the reason we haven't been around much, is because I've been training my Ninjalinos, and myself, to be better fighters. Now that we're prepared, we plan to take down the PJ Masks once and for all!"

The Masks stared at him. He wasn't wrong. The Ninjalinos have never been that strong before, even when they worked together.

Catboy spoke up, "Well, that's not gonna happen this time, Night Ninja! Just because you're stronger, doesn't mean your not as strong as us!"

"Wanna bet?" Night Ninja warned, taking a threatening step forward.

"Bring it on! Super Cat Speed!"

Using his agility, Catboy sped towards the villain, "Be careful!" Owlette called in concerned. It warmed the cat hero's heart that the owl hero cared so much about him, that he nearly got distracted, as Night Ninja grabbed him by the arm, stopping him in his tracks. He swung Catboy around, throwing him to the ground.

"One down... two to go..." Night Ninja chuckled as he made his way towards Owlette and Gekko, who quickly got in defense mode. "What do we do, Owlette...?" Gekko asked.

"If Night Ninja wants to fight... then we'll fight..." Owlette, the owl hero quickly said.

"But we've never fought physically before. We haven't even prepared for it."

"Looks like we'll have to try our best. He's not giving us a choice."

But before the evil ninja could even land a punch, Catboy pounced on him, and the two boys engaged in a fierce fight. As for the Ninjalinos, they just stood and stared, cheering on their master in their unknown language.

That's when Night Ninja glared at them, "Stop staring and get the other PJ Pest!"

"Uh oh..." The lizard hero and owl hero dodged the incoming ninja, as they fell to the ground, "Owl Wings!" Owlette used her wings to blow them away.

"Super Gekko Muscles!" Gekko used his strength to lift them all up, but they just attacked him in a dog pile.

As for Catboy and Night Ninja, their fight ended as Night Ninja kicked the cat hero off of them, causing him to land on his back in a hard impact, "I've had enough of you. Time to do what I really wanted to do..." he sneered, as he flipped in the air. Catboy wondered what he was doing, but then winced when he heard a scream.

A scream that he recognized.

"Owlette!"

"Fluttering feathers!" Owlette gasped as Night Ninja pulled her down hard to the ground, pinning her there. Catboy frowned, "Hey, let her go!" he charged towards the villain, but two Ninjalinos held him back, retraining him.

Night Ninja smirked under his mask as Owlette struggled, "Look at your pretty self. Trying to get away. Well, tough luck!"

"Step away from my prey," a voice said, and Night Ninja lofted his head up a bit, as well as everyone else, and saw someone which they have never seen before.

**(Dragon Ball Z Kai OST: Unforseen Circumstances Plays)**

In front of them was a slim, yet well-built man of a below-average stature, with spiky hair that firmly stood upwards and had a prominent widow's peak. He also wore white armor with yellow shoulder pads and also padding at his hips and nether-region. Along with it, he wore a device with red lens on his left eye.

"Um, hello?" Catboy questioned slowly, not getting a pleasant vibe from this person.

"How many disturbances are there going to be? Ninjalinos, attack!" Night Ninja ordered, and they did just that, but were quickly defeated by a single blow each, rendering them unconscious.

Night Ninja growled in frustration, as his plan seemed to be going awry once again.

"Why... you annoying pest!" he yelled as he attempted to punch him, but the man held out his hand, and with enough force, shoved him to the ground, and punched him in the gut, hard, but to the man, it was as if he was pinching someone.

"Weakling," he muttered.

"I... don't believe it. He took out Night Ninja like he was nothing!" Catboy exclaimed. Owlette decided to walk up to him, to thank him for saving her feathers.

"Um, excuse me, thank you for-"

SLAP!

The man then ruthlessly swatted Owlette away, like a common housefly, knocking her out as the other two gasped.

"Gasping gecko's... you can't hit a girl!" Gekko pointed out.

"As if I care about such trivial rules you Earthlings are accustomed to. Now then..." The man then tapped on his device as it scanned the two boys, and it beeped when it scanned Catboy, and the man smirked.

"So, we finally meet, my nephew."

**(OST Ends)**

**V: Yep, that's it right there. So, see ya all later.**


End file.
